1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voice coil motor and a camera module using the voice coil motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors (VCMs) are widely used as lens actuators in camera modules. A typical VCM includes a stationary magnetic field generator, a moveable magnetic field generator, at least one elastic member elastically connecting the stationary magnetic field generator and the moveable magnetic field generator, and a case receiving all the above-mentioned elements. The moveable magnetic field generator is moveably received in the stationary magnetic field generator.
In assembly of a camera module, a lens barrel is screwed to the moveable magnetic field generator. Friction between internal threads of the moveable magnetic field generator and external threads of the lens barrel may produce some particles, in assembly. The particles may fall onto an image sensors, thus deteriorating imaging quality of the camera module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a voice coil motor and camera module, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.